Un príncipe, el príncipe
by Tsuki-Awel
Summary: "...también como su hermano, él había obtenido grandes habilidades, pero a él no le fueron otorgadas, él las había descubierto..."


**¡Hola! Me he decidido a por fin publicar esta historia, la verdad yo me siento muy satisfecha con ella y espero que a ustedes también les agrada tanto como a mi.**

**Quise hacerla centrándome en Loki y sólo en él, claro, no puedo sentir lo que él, en primera porque no me imagino que tanto debió de pasar para terminar siendo quien es, aunque la verdad creo poder llegar a pensar algo parecido, en fin. Espero que les agrade.**

**_Disclaimer. _**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos por los personajes de "Thor" aquí presentados pertenecen a Marvel.

* * *

-"La indiferencia hace sabios y la insensibilidad monstruos."

* * *

**Un príncipe, el príncipe**

Deambulaba sin rumbo fijo, amaba la soledad, de verdad la amaba pero odiaba sentirse solo, esa era la cruel realidad en aquel mundo, unos de los nueve en este universo. En este mundo, Asgard, las criaturas que lo habitaban casi en su totalidad eran muy peculiares, eran parecidos a los midgardianos pero tenían habilidades superiores.

Este día, como todos los demás, se escondía de su hermano y sus fieles seguidores. No quería verlos, así como siempre se burlarían de él, justamente de él por ser quien realmente es y no los que los demás esperan.

Los pensamientos eran los mismos de cada día, él debería de ser el importante y no su hermano, egocéntrico, vanidoso pero no, él siempre vería la sombra de la grandeza del mayor de los dos.

Miraba el reino desde el punto más alto, el reino de su padre y que próximamente sería de su hermano. Se preguntaba el porqué de esa preferencia de su padre hacía su hermano, tal vez la respuesta era sencilla a simple vista; su hermano era "llamativo", su piel bronceada, sus ojos de un color azul brillante y cabello rubio, mientras que él, era simple para los demás, piel cetrina y ojos de un verde intenso y cabello negro, él era más inteligente que su hermano, más hábil pero a nadie le importaba, él era el menor, él era la sombra de su hermano.

Su hermano había obtenido habilidades asombrosas gracias a un artefacto que su padre le otorgo por la mañana de aquel día, el cumpleaños de los dos hermanos, y ahora todos lo alababan aun más pero nadie se daba cuenta del menor. Escondido de la vista de todos, en el punto más alto de Asgard, se sentaba a leer un libro olvidado por sus ancestros en la biblioteca del rey, el libro a la vista daba entender que tenía muchos años, siglos quizá, con una cubierta de piel color negra pero algo desgastada y en su portada letras doradas de lo que, fácilmente, podía ser otro idioma desaparecido entre el tiempo y que aquel príncipe olvidado había encontrado hace unas horas, había logrado comprender y hablar aquel lenguaje perdido, había encontrado grandes cosas gracias a ello; también como su hermano, él había obtenido grandes habilidades, pero a él no le fueron otorgadas, él las había descubierto, y eso lo llenaba de orgullo más que otra cosa, el príncipe que jamás se convertiría en rey podría cambiar eso, podría cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, ahora manejaba un conocimiento que su pueblo por dedicarse a la guerra había olvidado, ahora manejaba la magia.

Fue corriendo a mostrarles a sus padres su magia o trucos, como podrían haberlos denominado, a él le daba igual el nombre que tuvieran, él poseía esos conocimientos. Entró a la sala del trono del castillo a gran velocidad pero paró en seco al ver a su hermano ahí, su mirada se volvió sombría.

-Hemos estado buscándote-dijo su padre, su voz resonó por todo el lugar-No se te ha podido otorgar tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-No necesito ningún regalo-fueron las palabras que salieron de la garganta del oji-verde -A diferencia de mi hermano, yo he obtenido lo que quería sin recurrir a ustedes.

Sonrió, su hermano y sus padres quedaron atónitos con aquello dicho.

-Pero aun así, hijo mío-le dijo su padre, el rey-Te he de dar un regalo por ser esta fecha tan especial.

-He dicho que no-habló tranquilo, en ningún momento había alzado la voz pero sin embargo esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de todos- He dicho que no necesito ningún regalo, ya no.

Silencio, después un gruñido.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a nuestros padres?-pregunto su hermano molesto, se le notaba a simple vista.

Siguió sonriendo pero esta vez algo cambio, un pequeño cambio, imperceptible a la vista pero sin lugar a dudas, algo había cambiado.

-¿No has escuchado hermanito?-le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos-He obtenido lo que quería.

Su hermano gruño, quería pelea y eso iba a obtener. Ya no era más el hermano que no podía defenderse, a diferencia del mayor, él tenía una complexión más delgada y odiaba la fuerza bruta.

Y se abalanzó sobre él, hizo a un lado, ligeramente, el mayor cayó al suelo y se levanto con aun más rabia, volvió a abalanzarse sobre de él, esta vez no se movió pero aun así, el mayor termino en el suelo. Los padres miraban perplejos, el mayor al abalanzarse sobre el menor por segunda vez lo había atravesado y entonces el menor desapareció. Se abrió la puerta de la sala del trono de nuevo, y entró aquel niño de ojos verdes que acababan de ver disolverse en la nada.

-Esto es lo que he obtenido-anunció sin elevar su tono de voz-Algo que habían olvidado, magia.

Dicho esto, salió por el mismo lugar que entró, ahora él era el triunfante y su hermano no, quizá ahora dejaría de estar a la sombra de su hermano.

…

Estaba en el filo de una parte de la montaña, se encontraba en Midgard, admirando todo a su alrededor. Se lamentaba que todo aquello en unas horas no sería más que escombros, empezaría una guerra, tenía aliados, e iba a demostrar que es más capaz que su hermano, iba a demostrar quién de los dos es más poderoso. Los nueve mundos estarían bajo su poder, mientras que su hermano no podría detenerlo.

Algo sí había cambiado aquel día, había cambiado todo él, ya no fue el mismo desde entonces, ya no se escondía de su hermano y sus seguidores; poco tiempo después, padre anunció quien iba a ser su sucesor y no fue sorpresa para él que su hermano hubiera salido ganador, al fin y al cabo no tenía la sangre del rey ni la sangre de la reina, no tenía la misma sangre que el futuro rey, no era nada de ellos pero él era un príncipe, el príncipe y reclamaría su posición.

Y sonrió.

* * *

**De todo corazón, deseo que les haya agradado la lectura.  
Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
